


Scrabble Memories

by bethylloverforever



Series: Game Night [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Needs a Hug, Daryl and Rick really need to learn how to communicate, F/M, M/M, Maggie has reasons for game night, Maggie likes game night, Rickyl breaks up?, Secret tattoo mentioned again!, Set in Alexandra in the future, they find their way back together, this is what happens when I can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl looks back on another game night, this time in Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night writing session. Once I start, I can't seem to stop!
> 
> My daughter, who is NOT a Rickyl fan (she simply cannot be related to me!) gave this a two thumbs up, but warned to have tissue handy. **Changed the time between Rick and Daryl meeting again. I know kind of vague but didn't want to give a spoiler for the end of the story.

“Grandpop, tell me again how you and Gramps realized you loved each other,” Sarah asked Daryl.

“Girl, I’ve told you this story at least a hundred times,” Daryl said to the beautiful blond haired, blue eyed girl.

“I know, but it’s better than those princess stories Lori Beth is always tellin' me, an' you tell it better than Gramps does." she replied with a pout. The pout she knows gets to Daryl every time. "Gramps cried the last time he told it” she whispers to Daryl as if she is sharing a deep kept secret.

“A’right, but after dinner. Now git an' help your momma with dinner,”

“Yes, sir,” the little girl says, hopping off Daryl’s lap and heading into the house.

Daryl thinks back to all the years ago, and how a little game from some long ago daytime talk show was able to get Rick and Daryl to finally admit their feelings for each other. 

“Funny how it took another game for us to get back together,” he thinks to himself.

_They had been a couple for a few weeks before the prison fell, Daryl still doesn’t know when they stopped being a couple. He thinks it was when they were on the road after losing Beth and Ty. Beth’s death had been very hard on the hunter. Their time together before she was taken from him brought them very close together. He loved her as much as he loved Rick. Well, not the way he loved Rick, but as much as he could love another person. She saved his life. Maybe not physically saved him, but emotionally. He was so sure he would never see Rick or the rest of their family again, and started to fall into a deep depression. But Beth had pulled him back kicking and screaming. She also was the one to burn his past down, to make him see the good in people, and to find hope and love again._

_Once Beth died, he fell into another depression. One no one was able to pull him out of. Then once in Alexandria, Rick changed. He hooked up briefly with Jessie. Daryl still isn’t sure to this day if all they shared was a kiss or more. Daryl finally started feeling like he did back at the prison when they went on that run together, the one where they found Paul; or Jesus as most called him. How he still kicks himself in the ass for not allowing someone else to guard Jesus that night like Rick wanted. But Daryl’s protective nature didn’t want to leave the job for anyone else. If he had just come home like Rick asked, maybe Rick would never have slept with Michonne. Well, it wasn’t like he and Rick were sharing a bed at that time. Rick never asked him to sleep with him in the same bedroom. Instead, Daryl slept on the couch, or the porch, or in the basement bedroom. Some nights he stayed with Aaron and Eric. Rick never inquired where he was at, which hurt more than the hunter would ever admit._

_After Negan… things went from bad to worse. They lost Abraham that night, and Daryl almost died too. Daryl lost a lot of blood and was unconscious for a few days. By the time he woke at Hilltop, Rick and everyone but Maggie and Glenn had gone back to Alexandria; Maggie being too sick to travel and needing to stay close to a doctor. Daryl couldn’t blame him for it though. Rick needed to make sure the kids were safe, and get ready for Negan’s arrival in a couple weeks to collect half of their shit. Then war broke out. The war between Hilltop, Alexandria, and the Kingdom against the Saviors lasted 6 months or so. They lost several people in that war, including Sasha, Eugene, Eric, Tobin, and other Alexandrians he didn’t know. After the war, Daryl returned to Hilltop with Paul._

_He and Paul were never a couple as most people thought. They were only friends. Paul was a shoulder to cry on for Daryl; someone to talk to that could understand the pain of losing a loved one. They became fast friends, with Paul also sharing of the love he lost before the turn, and why he would never love anyone the same again._

_It wasn’t until Judith became very ill with pneumonia that Daryl returned to Alexandria._

_About a year after the war ended, Rick, Michonne, and Carl brought a deathly ill Judith to the doctor at Hilltop. Once Paul came to tell Daryl about Judith, the hunter never left his lil asskicker’s side, and neither did Rick. It took a week before the doctor declared she would live, and another week or two before she could return to Alexandria. During that time, Rick and Daryl started talking again. The friendship they formed previously was back, and they finally were comfortable around each other again. When Judith wouldn’t leave Daryl’s arms on the day Rick was leaving to go back to Alexandria, Daryl decided right then to go back with them. Paul was there to see them off, pulling Daryl aside, asking if he was sure. Then he pulled the hunter into a hug, said his goodbye and wished him luck. When Daryl pulled out of Paul’s hug, and looked at Rick, he saw hurt, longing, and love in his eyes. But Rick was with Michonne now, so Daryl assumed it was brotherly love he was seeing, got in the RV and returned to Alexandria._

_Daryl took over Morgan’s old room, and Judith had Carol’s since Carol had decided to stay at the Kingdom with Morgan. Daryl’s room was right next to Judith’s. When she couldn’t sleep, she would sneak into Daryl’s room and curl up on the floor. Many early mornings found Judith this way._

_Some nights, when Daryl couldn’t sleep he listened to Michonne and Rick argue. Argue over silly things, like leaving the toilet seat down or up, or whose turn it was to do the laundry. Once, he thought he heard them arguing about him. Eventually, Michonne moved into the house next door with Rosita, Spencer, Tara, Maggie, Glenn, and baby Hershel. They remained friends, better friends than lovers it seemed. To Daryl, it felt like they all were returning to the way they were in the prison. Except Daryl still loved Rick, and being close to Rick again brought those feelings out front and center._

_Maggie started game night up again, on Tuesday just like in the prison. Daryl didn’t participate in them. Too many memories he didn’t want to think about. Rick though, he participated in them each week. Usually it was Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Enid, Rick. Sometimes Rosita, Michonne, or Aaron would join. Sometimes Paul would pop in on game night when he made his monthly run to Alexandria. Since Maggie and Glenn had lil H (as Daryl called their baby) and Judith was older, Maggie kept the games kid friendly, until that one night._

_Aaron had asked if he could watch baby Hershel and Judith that night. Being around the children seemed to be the only time Aaron was able to really smile again. Eric’s death had been very hard on the former recruiter, so anything that brought a bit of happiness to Aaron the family would never say no to it._

_Once the children were gone with Aaron, Maggie suggested an adult version of Scrabble. For once she was able to convince Daryl to play. Until she suggested teams and teamed Rick and Daryl together. Daryl tried to get out of the game, or get a different partner. Maggie put her foot down, and Daryl was stuck. So, it was three teams of two; Glenn and Maggie, Carl and Enid, and Rick and Daryl. No words were off limits according to Maggie. Daryl had to admit he did have fun. Being able to make words like ‘fuck,’ ‘asshole,’ and ‘prick’ made him laugh, especially when he could embarrass the two young lovebirds Carl and Enid._

_Several times he felt Rick looking at him, but when he would turn to look, Rick had by then turned his attention to someone else or would be looking at the playing pieces._

_When Rick had returned after getting up to get a bottle of water, he sat closer to Daryl. At first, Daryl tried to move away, but there really wasn’t anywhere to go. So he just settled and didn’t try to move away when Rick sat closer to him. Before to long, their chairs were right next to each other and they were back to sitting thigh to thigh again, like they used to._

_Rick decided he wanted to place the tiles the next round, so he placed the word “still.”_

_A few questioning eyes raised to him, but nothing was said. Daryl knew the letters they had, and knew a few words he could have made out of them. The next time it was their turn, Rick again placed the tiles. This time the word “love.” Daryl looked at Rick, but Rick wouldn’t meet his eyes. When their turn came around again, Daryl took over the tiles. As he was looking to see what words could be made, it hit him. Rick was trying to tell him he still loved him. At the end of the holder, three letters had been placed by Rick, probably with the intentions of placing them on the game board. They spelled out ‘you.’_

_Looking at the words Rick placed, ‘still,’ and ‘love,’ then looking at the holder to see ‘you,’ Daryl stopped and just sat there, not knowing what to do next. Finally, he looked up at Rick, and saw in his eyes what he wanted to say to the hunter. Daryl looked back at the tiles, took them all off the holder except for the letters ‘M,’ ‘A,’ ‘E,’ and ‘S.’ Daryl placed them on the left side of the holder to spell out “same,” got up and walked out of the house._

_He didn’t go far, just to his usual spot on the porch, and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag to calm his nerves, and waited._

_He didn’t have to wait for long for Rick to come out. Rick moved to the steps of the porch and sat down. They stayed like that for a while, neither one speaking. The silence was not uncomfortable._

_Finally, Rick spoke, almost too quietly for Daryl to hear. “I’m sorry, Daryl. I never meant to hurt you.”_

_Daryl didn’t say anything, but got down off the rail and moved to sit next to Rick on the steps._

_They sat together for a while before Daryl spoke, “It wasn’t all your fault.”_

_“Where did it go wrong?” Rick asked. “I mean, I know I messed up with Jessie…”_

_“It was before that,” Daryl quickly interrupted. “It was me. After Beth.”_

_“What happened between you two?” Rick quietly asked the hunter. “I know you two were close. Did you love her?”_

_“Yeah, but not the way you’re thinking. She saved my life, and then I couldn’t save her. After she died, I didn’t want to live anymore.”_

_They sat there a few more minutes, not speaking._

_“I didn’t know at that time if you still loved me,” Rick said. “I thought…. I thought with the way you were when she died, and how it felt like you didn’t want to be around me anymore while we were on the road, I thought you loved her instead of me. I didn’t know how to help you, or if you even wanted my help.”_

_“I thought you didn’t love me no more,” Daryl told him. “The first night you didn’t sleep next to me when we made camp, that’s when I thought you didn’t want to be with me.”_

_“I remember that night. I was so tired, and Judy was fussy. You were already asleep and I didn’t want her to bother you. I was feeling sorry for myself, and I think I was jealous of Beth. The way your were grieving for her, I just thought…..”_

_Rick turned and looked at Daryl, “Can you ever forgive the dumb ass I was, or still am?”_

_Daryl looked up to meet Rick’s eye. Rick saw the tears that started to form and slowly slide down Daryl’s face. Rick reached over and put his arm around Daryl, gently pulling the hunter to lean on his shoulder. Daryl let himself be pulled over to Rick, then surprised them both and wrapped his arms around Rick’s chest and buried his face in Rick's neck. He started to sob, letting years worth of grief, frustration, and misunderstanding out. Rick slowly rocked Daryl, whispering “I’m so sorry,” over and over again, while he held back his own tears._

_When Daryl's tears were spent, he pulled out of Rick’s embrace and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He reached over and placed a hand on the back of Rick’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't gentle and soft like their first kiss, but not the lust filled kisses of past times. It was full of unspoken love and apologies. It was perfect._

_Before Rick realized what was happening, Daryl has wrapped both arms around Rick’s shoulders, pulled Rick onto his lap and kissed him again. When they finally broke their kiss, it was Rick’s turn to cry. He buried his head in Daryl’s neck, tears falling onto the hunter’s shoulder. Rick’s tears were for all the wasted time, all the misunderstanding, all the hurt he caused his hunter. All the times he never asked Daryl if he was okay, or if he wanted to talk. But they were also happy tears. Happy to be back in Daryl’s arms, to know he was still loved by the hunter. Happy to have another chance with him._

_While Rick cried, Daryl rubbed a hand in slow circles on his back, the other resting on the ex-deputy's hip. “Ssshhh, ssshhh, it’s alright. I’m here and ain’t never gonna leave you again. We ain’t never gonna leave each other again.”_

_Once Rick calmed down, he moved back to his spot next to Daryl. They held hands while they leaned into each other, watched the moon rise, and listened to the crickets and other night sounds._

_“Why didn’t you ever ask me to share your bedroom with you?” Daryl asked Rick._

_“I didn’t think I needed to ask. I assumed if you wanted to be with me, you would have gone up to our room. When you moved to the couch to sleep, I took it as the final confirmation that we were over. That you were through with me. I should have known better, but I won’t make that mistake again,” Rick told him. Standing up, he held his hand out to Daryl, “Will you sleep with me in our bedroom tonight?” ___

 _Taking Rick’s hand he allowed the ex-deputy to help him up. He placed his hands on Rick’s hips and pulled him close. “About time,” he answered, leaning in to kiss his man again, remembering how Beth had said that to both men when she walked in on them kissing for the first time. “Let’s go to bed, baby. Been too long since I’ve seen that tattoo of yours,” Daryl said with a laugh._

_"Still not going to share where or what that tattoo is?” Maggie asked with a smile on her face, startling both of the men. She had come out on the porch to check on them, not meaning to intrude. Of course she couldn't help but watch the couple for a few minutes, happy to see them back together._

_Rick’s face turned red, but he didn’t say a word. Daryl just grabbed his hand and said to Maggie, “Nope, that's our secret,” and pulled an embarrassed Rick into the house. “Night Mags, see you sometime tomorrow," Daryl called over his shoulder as he walked through the door, still pulling an embarrassed Rick with him._

Daryl brings himself back to the present when he hears Judith yelling for her daughter to come to dinner. Daryl slowly gets up from the porch swing, making his way into the house. Sitting down at his place at the table, he looks around at the family still sharing this house. 

At the head of the table, Alexandria’s leader Carl, who is now 41. To his right is his wife, Enid, and to Carl’s left, next to Daryl, is their 13 year old daughter Lori Beth. At the other end of the table is Judith’s husband, Jonathan. Jonathan, and his brother Matthew, are Alexandria’s recruiters and just returned today, early from what was supposed to be a 3 week run. He had told Daryl he had started to feel an urgency to return to his home a few days ago, an urgency that Judith needed him. To Jonathan’s left sits Judith, now 31 and next to her is their 6 year old daughter Sarah. Judith and Jonathan married when she was 18. At first Daryl and Rick had been against her marrying so young, but as Maggie had pointed out, life was too short these days and no one knows how long they have to live. Rick and Daryl finally gave their blessing to their daughter, and both of them gave her away on her wedding day. 

Daryl thinks about the other family members still in Alexandria living at the house next door. Glenn and Maggie and their 14 year old daughter Darlene Rickelle (much to Daryl and Rick's annoyance at first) still live there, as does Tara and Michonne. Rosita and Spencer, and their 9 year old twins Reggie and Deanna, live in Jessie and Pete’s old house, while Hershel, now 29, and his wife Anna live in Eric and Aaron's old home and are expecting their first child any day now. Aaron moved in with the family next door when Hershel and Anna married, saying he couldn't bare to live by himself any longer in the home he and Eric shared, until one night he left a note saying he couldn’t live in Alexandria without Eric. No one had heard from him again. Daryl and Carl tried tracking him, but they never were able to find him; Daryl had taught Aaron too well on how to cover his tracks. Carol and Morgan are still at the Kingdom, and both make frequent trips to Alexandria to spend time with their godchildren and family. 

His thoughts finally turn to the empty chair to his left. Rick’s chair. They lost Rick four months ago. He passed peacefully in his sleep. Daryl woke in the morning to find Rick had died, but not yet turned. Daryl did what was necessary to keep him from turning, as they had promised each other years ago they would. At times Daryl wishes he hadn’t woken to find Rick and that Rick had turned, taking Daryl with him. But he knows Rick would never have wanted to be the reason Daryl died. 

After dinner, and a retelling of the story how Gramps and Grandpop found out they loved each, and after reminding Sarah with a laugh how much Rick hated being called Gramps--said it made him feel old, which usually led Daryl to remind him Rick was older of the two--Daryl bid goodnight to his family. 

Getting ready to turn off the light, Daryl hears a knock at his door. After Daryl says to come in, Carl walks into the room. 

“You okay Pops?” Carl asks. “You didn’t eat much at supper, and you’re looking a little pale. Your heart giving you problems again?” 

Daryl had suffered a heart attack 8 months ago, and anytime he doesn’t eat well or looks a little peaked, everyone worries Yes, his heart is hurting tonight, but not the way Carl means. 

“Just thinking about Rick tonight,” Daryl answers him. 

Carl approaches the hunter and gives him a hug, and Daryl breaks down in his arms. Carl holds him and lets him have his time to grieve some more. 

“Whatever there is after this life, if it’s heaven like Mom and Hershel believed, or whatever, I know he’s waiting for you. I really have felt him with us more today than anytime in the last four months, ” Carl says. 

“Me too,” Daryl replies to the young man. “I swear I’ve felt his hand on my shoulder a couple times today.” 

“I love you, Daryl, as much as I loved Dad. Night Pops” 

“Night Carl, I love you too,” Daryl says. “You know you’re dad was proud of the leader you’ve become here at Alexandria.” 

“I had two great role models to learn from,” the young man says, “See you in the morning.” 

Daryl shuts the light off, and falls asleep dreaming of the last night he and Rick made love, the night Rick died. 

When Daryl wakes, the first thing he notices is how bright it is, and he's in the forest instead of his bedroom. He feels someone behind him and turns around, seeing Rick. 

“About time you got here,” his lover says to him with a grin on his face. 

“Rick?” Daryl asks, thinking he must still be dreaming. “Where am I?” 

“You are in our next life. Some call it heaven or the after life, but now that you are here, I call it home.” 

Rick walks over to Daryl, pulling him in his arms, “I’m happy you are finally home with me Daryl. With all of us.” 

“Us?” Daryl asks. 

“Our family that left before we did. They’re all here, waiting on us to return.” 

“I’m dead?” Daryl asks, pulling away from Rick. “Wait, did I turn? Did I hurt anyone?” he asks. 

“No, Jonathan took care of it before you turned. When you didn’t come down for breakfast, Jonathan insisted on checking on you. I think he knew and didn’t want Carl to be the one to find you. Now stop your worrying, and let’s go home,” Rick says, taking Daryl’s hand. 

“But what about everyone else? Carl? Judith?” Daryl asks. 

“They’ll grieve of course, but they will be fine. One day when it’s their time, they’ll join us. Then we can be here for them like I am for you. Like I was yesterday.” Rick answers. “Their reason for staying isn’t finished yet. Our great-grandchildren have a bright, walker free future ahead of them.” 

“No walkers? How do you know?” 

“I really don’t know how I know, like I don’t know how I knew you would be coming home today. I just knew. And I’m sure when it’s their time, we’ll know too; and we’ll be here to take them the rest of the way home. 

“So you were with me yesterday, and I wasn’t imagining you?” 

“Yes, I was. I wanted to try and bring some comfort to everyone before you left, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave you, again. Now come on, there are people wanting to see you," Rick tells his hunter, leading him home. Home together forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the ages work out. Didn't want to make them too young or too old (the children/grandchildren), but make them believable


End file.
